


Сумма слагаемых

by Haziran



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Fanfic, Fanfiction, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, Whump
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haziran/pseuds/Haziran
Summary: Как-то вечером на втором году обучения они с Анни целый час ждали Марселя у ограды лагеря кадетов, чтобы поговорить, но так и не дождались. Тогда она сказала, что, похоже, старший Галлиард сходит с ума. Тоже мне новости…
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Anime 2021: тексты от G до T





	Сумма слагаемых

За спинами медленно светлело небо, из серо-синего становясь розовым, пока над горизонтом не показалось наконец солнце. Прохладный ветерок шевелил волосы, выдувая остатки тепла из их тел, поэтому они жались друг к другу, стоя втроем на краю обрыва и глядя вниз. Метрах в двадцати внизу шумела бурная речка, в клубах тумана видны были темные очертания выступающих из воды острых скал. Если упасть прямо туда, то каковы шансы выжить?

Первой для себя на этот вопрос ответила Анни. Она отвернулась и пошла к своей лошади, чтобы поправить упряжь. Рука Марселя на его плече сжалась.

— Пойдем, Берт.

— Можно спуститься и посмотреть… — он говорил это и сам не верил, что его слова смогут кого-нибудь убедить. Включая его самого.

— Он упал на камни. И лошадь… сверху. Ты сам все видел. — Голос Марселя сорвался на сдавленный шепот, но вокруг было так тихо, что Берт без труда его расслышал.

— Я не знаю, что я видел…

— Нам надо идти.

Идти? Но куда? И самое главное — зачем?

— У нас есть задание, — словно прочитал его мысли Марсель.

Берт хотел крикнуть, что плевать ему на задание. Что никуда они не пойдут, пока не проверят берег реки и скалы. Что так нельзя — просто бросить друга. И знал — не хватит духу одному противостоять всем, настоять на своем, пригрозить, если надо. Того, кто был на это способен, уносило быстрым течением к морю, наверняка уже действительно мертвого. Он рухнул на колени и заплакал.

Пришел в себя уже на лошади, завороженно наблюдая за тем, как крупные слезы падают прямо в темную гриву и исчезают. Сбитые костяшки пальцев неприятно саднило — похоже, спор с Марселем все-таки состоялся, но ожидаемо ни к чему не привел. Выполнение плана шло своим чередом. Они скакали на север, прямо к стенам, проникнуть за которые теперь будет не так-то просто. Он уловил обрывок разговора Марселя и Анни, которые как раз обсуждали, как им быть без Бронированного. Без Райнера, мысленно поправил их Берт и уткнулся лицом в мокрую от лошадиного пота и его слез темную шерсть.

***

Как-то вечером на втором году обучения они с Анни целый час ждали Марселя у ограды лагеря кадетов, чтобы поговорить, но так и не дождались. Тогда она сказала, что, похоже, старший Галлиард сходит с ума. Тоже мне новости…

Сложно сказать, изменилась ли их дружба. Марсель теперь просил прощения у него, и Берт не понимал, какой в этом смысл, пока однажды их друг не проговорился. Он знал, что Берта не интересовала миссия. Да, все они покупали своим семьям право на нормальную жизнь, отправляясь на остров, но это лишь часть правды. Главная причина волочилась в хвосте рейтинга кандидатов в воины, и Бертольд всегда был рядом. Протягивал руку, подбадривал, успокаивал. Марсель видел, как они обнимались за казармами. Друзей, пускай даже лучших, так не обнима… Берт вмазал ему со всей дури, с незнакомым удовлетворением услышав, как хрустнула чужая челюсть, удивившись самому себе, что ударил — не потому, что нужно сдать норматив по рукопашному бою, а потому что действительно хотелось. И еще — Галлиард ждал этого удара. Хотел, чтобы его осудили.

***

Когда замок Утгард начал рассыпаться, он увидел Броню на Имир. Это было одно из их самых безумных предположений — что еще живого Райнера нашел какой-нибудь титан и украл его силу. Он знал, знал, черт возьми, что надо было вернуться! Почему никто его не послушал? Почему он сам не настоял на своем? Почему Райнеру всегда не везет с теми, кто его любит? Не везло…

У него было совсем мало времени для разговора с ней, — только пока Марсель возился с сопротивляющимся Эреном. Он даже не знал, что хотел спросить. Но Имир как всегда проявила инициативу.

— Черт, пока не разобралась, что происходит, думала, что влюбилась в тебя.

Берт залился краской до кончиков ушей, хотя все, что она могла почувствовать в воспоминаниях — его теплое дыхание на посиневших от мороза ладонях, неловкие объятия, быстрые, почти невесомые поцелуи в светлую макушку. Прочитать разные глупые детские наивности в отпечатках чужих мыслей, которые, он уверен, у Райнера были еще невиннее, чем у него. Чище.

— Наверное, ненавидишь меня за то, что съела твоего любимого. Знаешь, он был уже не жилец. Но я бы все равно ненавидела.

Сначала подумал, что Имир смеется над ним, но, глянув на нее, понял, что это не так. Наверное, она сейчас пыталась представить, что чувствовала бы, если бы кто-то причинил вред Кристе.

— Не знаю, — Берт сглотнул. — Ты ведь не понимала, кого ешь…

— Почему-то меня это не удивляет. Раз даже на него не злишься, — она кивнула в сторону Марселя.

Берт как раз злился, но не все время, просто иногда накатывало… и тогда это была вовсе не злость, а жгучая ослепляющая ярость, которая чувствовалась настолько огромной и поглощающей его всего, что он замирал под ее тяжестью, не зная, что делать. Что из того, что он мог бы сделать в таком состоянии, не закончилось бы ужасной катастрофой. Не для Марселя, для всех. Ведь правда было как-то слишком несправедливо винить только одного человека.

— Что… что он чувствовал?

— Тебе правда это нужно? — на лице Имир проступило нечто, похожее на жалость.

Глупо было снова отвечать «Не знаю», поэтому он неуверенно кивнул.

С минуту она молчала, и они слышали лишь глухие проклятия Эрена.

— Тупая лошадь понесла и свалилась с обрыва. Ударилась головой о камни и сразу сдохла. А он, с переломанными ногами и спиной, еще около часа жил. Даже ползти не мог. Перевоплотиться — тоже. Ревел, естественно, звал вас на помощь. Винил себя за то, что не уберег Броню. Злился, что не получилось стать героем и спасти мир. Представляешь? Вот же идиот несчастный. — Имир невесело хохотнула. — После — просто мешанина из всего, что там проносится у людей в голове перед смертью. В основном ты. Боль. Мама. Облегчение, когда он понял, что все заканчивается. Снова ты. Агония. Конец.

Внутри у Берта все похолодело, он даже испугался, что лишится чувств — настолько это было горько и невыносимо слушать. Но сдержался, хватая ртом воздух, пока предметы вокруг снова не обрели четкость. Сам же спросил.

***

Они сидели у костра, пили кофе и разговаривали — прямо как пять лет назад. Так же были уверены в победе. Но не в своей правоте, нет. Зик умел убеждать, им с Марселем даже драться не пришлось. Все будет хорошо. Отстраненно слушая детали плана, Берт поймал себя на том, что теперь лучше понимает Анни. Все, чего ему хотелось, — вернуться. Сначала за ней. Потом — к бурной реке в нескольких километрах за стеной Мария, тут рукой подать. Ничего там не осталось, конечно же, но ему пять лет снилось едва ли не каждую ночь, как он идет туда. Потом — в Маре, и Берт еще не решил, в каком обличии. До него тоже все слишком долго доходит.

Равнодушно наблюдая за тем, как горит Армин, он думал, что почти смог смириться. Может, это судьба. Бессмысленные смерти сплошь и рядом. Ты надеешься спасти мир и умираешь, изломанный, в пасти титана, так ничего и не успев. Ты можешь быть гением, но в решающий момент не придумать ничего лучше, чем бесполезно сдохнуть. Просто потому что жестокому миру так захотелось. Может, ему даже неважно, кого забрать. Кто-то просто должен был умереть в тот день. Может, если бы Райнер не погиб, Анни все равно схватили бы, а Марсель тронулся рассудком. Сегодня они точно так же бились бы и победили. Конечный результат остался бы неизменным. Это была бы чудовищная и жуткая ирония, но Берт точно смог бы оценить ее по достоинству.

Потому что ему было плевать на конечный результат.

И на мир тоже.


End file.
